The Killer and The Lover
by S-bell
Summary: '"You're . . . A . . . vamp-" My sentance cut off as I fainted from lack of all nutrition and sleep.' Bella's parents are killed by a mysterious vampire on her seventeenth birthday. How will she handle the stress? I don't own Twilight! R&R please! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I randomly came up with. Bella's parents are murdered by a vampire, but she just manages to escape.**

**Chapter 1**

I was running.

I didn't know where to, or how far I'd gone, but I did know where from.

My house, my family, and a murderer. My house was no longer a home. My parents, the only family I had, were dead. Thier murderer was following me now, through this dark forest.

I ran as fast as I would risk with out tripping. At times like this, I hated being a clutz.

I heard a rusltle in the bushes next to me, and I pushed myself faster. In a second or two, I tripped over a tree root. He was over me in a second. The murderer, a vampire.

"Hello, Isabella. You've been running for three days now, why don't you just give up?" His red eyes bore into my brown ones.

"Get off me! I will never give up!" I shoved him off, and continued running. I didn't stop until I finally reached a road. There was a sign in the distance, and I jogged towards it, hoping for further illumination of where I was.

When I got to the sign, I realized I wasn't in Oregon anymore. I was in Forks, WA. Wow. I'd run from Portland to Forks?

I continued into town, glancing over my shoulder to make sure that he wasn't still following me, and also to see if there were any cars coming.

When I finally got to a busier crowd, I relaxed a little. Now I kept an eye out for someone to approach, who wouldn't think I was crazy when I told them my story.

Instead of finding someone, though, someone found me. A living Adonis statue with bronze untidy hair and golden eyes was walking my way. He looked to be about my age, perhaps a year older.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he stepped towards me. His voice was velvety smooth, and I melted in his hands. Then I put two and two together.

So beautiful it hurt, pale white skin, an exteamly appealing voice . . . The only thing that was missing was the red eyes. Still, he had to be one of them.

My fatigue, thirst, and hunger all caught up to me in a rush then. I had to tell him I knew first, though.

"You're . . . a . . . vamp-" My setance cut off as I fainted from lack of all nutrition and sleep.

**EPOV**

As the brunette beauty's eyes became overwhelmed with what seemed like fatigue, she parted her full lips to speak for the first time.

"You're . . . a . . . vamp-" Was all she managed to accuse before passing out. I immeadiatly caught her. i gathered her in my arms and carried her back to my car.

She knew? How? When did this girl's safe little world get penitrated by the danger of a vampire?

First things first, Carlisle would be off work by now, so I would take her home so he could make sure she was alright. I had no idea why, but I felt the need to protect this girl.

I glanced at her from the rear-view mirror as I put the car in drive. She was sallow-looking, her skin nearly as pale as mine was. Bags under her eyes suggested lack of sleep, and the way her heart was beating made me believe she was malnourished-at least for a few days. She had leaves stuck in her hair; her breathing heavy, as if she had just finished running a marathon.

Over all, not a good combonation. I drove towards my house in a fury that suprised me. I saw people at the hospital under Carlisle's care who were worse off then she was at the moment, but I never felt like this before.

When I pulled up the drive to my house, a flurry of black hair and white skin came out to meet me, a worried look on her face.

_Is she here? Bring her inside, they're all axious to hear her story, and that includes me! My visions keep stopping when she's about to begin, and I can't see into the past!_ Alice thought in a rush.

"She's fine, I think. She fainted. Do you know her name, at least? She didn't say before she passed out." I said aloud.

_It's Bella. She and I are going to be best friends!_ Alice internally squealled.

"Um, ow. That pitch was alittle too high, even for me." She rolled her eyes and carried Bella in the house. I followed.

When we got inside, Alice put her on the sofa, and everyone came by her.

"Carlisle, do you know what's wrong?" I asked.

"Wow, Edward. A little axious about a human? That's new." Rosalie said. i ignored her as Esme shot her a small glare.

"Lack of sleep. She's needs to eat and drink something, too. Jasper, will you run out to the store and get her a big bottle of water and a sandwich?" Jasper nodded and I tossed him my keys. He left the room.

"She's going to be okay though, right?" I asked quickly. If Bella had been awake, she wouldn't have been able to hear me at all.

"Yes, Edward. Bella will be fine." Carlisle promised. "As soon as she has something to eat and drink, she'll be okay. She's getting some sleep now. A few more minutes in the forest and she would have been in trouble."

_Edward?_ Carlisle thought, and I focused on his thoughts. _Does she know the secret?_

"Yes." I said so quietly, no one but him would hear.

_Do you know how?_ I shook my head a tiny bit, and Carlisle nodded in return.

I went and sat down in a chair that was facing the couch to wait. Everyone began to leave the room.

I sighed. What was with me and this girl?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got a few encouraging reviews for this story already! Thanks to ORGirl-13, and GiftedGurl3393. You are awesome! My friend just got grounded from the computer, so she isn't able to read this 0,= but I love her anyways. Here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

As I woke up, it took me a second to remember why I wasn't in my old light blue and lavender room. I was on a couch in a living room maybe . . . ? Except it was three times the size of my living room.

Then I noticed the boy who I had met on the street. The god-like teenager . . . who was a vampire. Was I in his house? He was staring at me, and it made me self consious. I could slightly hear talking in the next room, but I couldn't pick out individual words.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked. I began to sit up and leave, but he was by my side in an instant, holding me down. "Slowly. Are you hungry or thirsty? We have some food for you."

I sat up slower this time, and he nodded his approval. I looked over to where he gestured, and saw a water bottle and a sandwhich. Thank God, I was starving.

I reached for the sandwhich first, and bit into it, chewing as fast as I could so I could get another bite in.

"You know, if you choke, helping you out would have been pointless." He smiled. I glowered and swallowed.

"I didn't ask for your help, and I don't want it, vampire." My scowl deepened when I said the word. His smile disappeared.

"We aren't like that-"

"Yes, you are! You're one of them! You're just like _him!_" I spat. But even as I said it, I knew it wasn't true. His kindness to me proved that. So did his topaz eyes.

He leaned back, as if I shocked him. I doubted he knew who I ment, but he must have senced that this was the worst insult that I had. I put down the sandwhich for a moment, and took a swig of water. It felt so good running down my throat, and I took a larger gulp this time.

I finished my meal in three minutes flat, and after that, he and I just stared at each other. I was trying to stay mad at this guy-after all, one of his kind killed my parents-but I felt that I couldn't. He had been too sweet, too caring, too kind to be like _him_. We sat like that for a while before he fianlly spoke.

"I'm Edward, by the way." He told me.

"Bella." I said.

"Hi, Bella." He seemed to taste the name on his tounge. I simply nodded in response.

"Can I leave yet?" I asked after a few minutes. Edward was shocked at the request.

"Why?" He asked. "We can take care of you. Esme would love to have a human in the house, promise."

"Because you're vampires. As much as I already trust you, I can't live with your kind." Then something sunk in. "We? How many of you live here?"

"You'll see." He smiled as more and more vampires began to fill the room. The first was a short girl, with dark spikey hair. The next one was a boy, at least a foot taller then the first girl. He had honey blonde hair.

Next came the tall, blonde girl. She could have been a supermodel, but I knew that was part of being a vampire. Then after her was the tall, burly guy with curly back hair. He was extreamly intimidating.

The last two were the adults of the strange group. The woman was average hight, with carmel colored hair. The man was obviously the leader, and he had dirty blonde hair. All of them had the same colored eyes as Edward, with diffrent shades.

"Bella, I'm Carlisle. This is Esme." The adult man said. He and the woman, Esme, smiled in welcome. They introduced each in turn.

"I'm Rosalie, this is Emmett." The dark haired guy, and the supermodel girl.

"I'm Alice! Bella, we're going to be best friends! Oh, and this is my husband, Jasper." That was the dark haired girl, and the tall, blonde boy.

"Hello, everyone." I said quietly.

"Bella, we can understand why you're nervous around us." Jasper said. "The fact that you know what we are proves that you had a run-in with a vampire before."

"Will you tell us the story? If you can, Bella. We don't want to make you uncomfortable." Carlisle finished for Jasper.

"A little too late for me not being uncomfortable," Esme flinched, "but whatever. I'll tell you."

They all took seats around the room. Edward moved to my right, and Alice bounced to my left.

"Okay, it all started three days ago. My mom and dad were showing out the geusts from a party. They wanted a moment alone on the porch." I took a deep breath. All the people - vampires - in the room were watching me with pity in their eyes.

"I went upstairs to my room, and began to read my favorite book, Werthering Hights. It wasn't long before the screaming began." My voice cracked, and a short sob escaped despite my will to stop it.

"Bella, if you want to skip this part, you can. We'll understand." Edward said next to me.

"No, it's okay. You need to know the whole thing to understand truely what I went through." I calmed myself down quickly, before going on.

"I heard my mom screaming at someone to stop, and my dad was screaming in pain. I ran downstairs to see what was going on. We didn't have any close neighbors, it was forest on either side. And all the people from the party were long gone. There was no one to help me." I swallowed, remembering.

"When I got down there, my dad was dead, and he had started to kill my mom. She was still able to talk when I got there, and she told me to run. So that's what I did." I closed my eyes.

_Flashback_

_"Run, Isabella! Go!" Mom yelled weakly. The man-monster-turned and looked at me. His eyes were a bright, glowing red. He hissed._

_"Mom!" Tears poured down my face. "I can't leave you!"_

_"Don't die . . . Just don't die . . ." She whispered. Her eyes closed. I felt my eyes widen as the vampire drank deeply. I turned away and bolted out. There was no way I wasn't going to listen to my mom._

_I rushed out the backdoor, no time for goodbyes. There wasn't anything more to say goodbye _to_._

_"This is a bad dream" I whisper as the wind whips my face. "It's all a terrible dream."_

_But I knew it wasn't. My parents were dead. Murdered for the blood that ran through their viens._

_My world would never be the same again._

_End Flashback_

"I've been running for three days. He almost got to me a couple times, and he's still out there." I was crying now. "He's going to come for me, I know it. He holds a grudge now."

I glaced up at everyone. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett had pity in their eyes, Rosalie seemed indiffrent, Alice looked like she was going to cry, and Jasper was comforting her, so I couldn't see his face. Edward was furious. He looked like he was ready to kick some vampire ass.

"Bella." Esme said quietly. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry."

I was angry again. Going over this had reminded me why I hated his kind so much in the first place.

"You should be! None of you should exist, and I just want to go home!" I sobbed again. Edward reached for me. "Just leave me _alone!_" I screached, and I hurried into the next room.

"Bella!" I hear Alice call after me.

I ignored them and went past the huge dining room table-all a show-and sat down in the corner. I pulled up ny knees to my chest, and started sobbing.

Why? Why me? Why did my world have to end so another's could continue? Where would I go after this? There wasn't anyone I could talk to about this. No sane human would believe me, heck they would probably send me to a mental ward.

As I cried someone put their arm around my shoulders. The arm was cold and hard, and I hadn't heard anyone come in.

"Bella, shhh. I know how you feel right now." I heard a girl whisper in my ear. I looked up at her and found it was Rosalie.

"H-how? How can y-you know how it feels? I just want to _die_ right now." I asked, hiccuping out the words.

"I wanted to die just before Carlisle changed me. I was always pretty, beautiful even. All I wanted was to have a hansome husband to have pretty babies with." She laughed bitterly. "I was very egotistical."

"Royce King seemed like the perfect man. Within six months of knowing eachother, we were engaged to be married. Then came the night I died." She closed her eyes. "I was walking home from a friend's house when I saw Royce on the street with his friends. He was drunk. Long story short, he and his friends raped me."

I gasped quietly, and she smiled apologeticly.

"Sorry."

"You're fine. It's reminding me that there are people who have, or had, worse then I have. Go on."

"They left me bleeding in the street, probably thinking I was dead. I wished I was dead. Carlisle smelt the blood and took me to his home. He worked on me for awhile, but finally decided that there was nothing else he could do, and he changed me." Rosalie finally looked my way.

"So now you know. I have felt how you felt. I know what it feels like when you want to die. I think everyone in that room has felt this way at one point or another."

"Thanks. That helped me alot. I'm really sorry about what happened Rosalie. That shouldn't happen to anyone. And anybody who does that should be punished."

"Oh, they were. I killed them all. Royce was last, so he knew what was coming. I wore my wedding dress when I murdered him. I was very thatrical in those days." She smiled wryly.

"Nice." We got up. I wiped the left over tears from my face. We went back into the room. They were all still there, all in the same position as when I stormed out. With the exception of Rosalie, that is. She was standing nxt to me.

"Sorry about that, guys. I'm just a little . . . emotional, right now. You know?" Esme smiled.

"Yes, we can understand. But you must know, we aren't like that. We eat animals, not people. We wouldn't do that." My eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"But how?"

"Animals have blood, don't they? Bella, you must be exausted. Come on, you can sleep in Edward's room." My eyelids drooped as he spoke, and I suddenly felt very, very tired.

"Mmhmm." I mummbled, and went upstairs. I was asleep before I was even in his room.

**Whew! Now to update Forever and Always! Why do I always have to have more then one story going on? Whatever. More action coming I promise! The vampire dude **_**is**_** going to come after Bella, just so you know. He's going to have to think of a plan though if he wants to beat this many vampires. WHat could it be? Hmmm, I wonder. Review please! I love to hear what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! More reviews! Thanks to WakeMeUpWhenYourHere, Dawnblaze-1, and denali1918. You guys rock. Okay. I don't own Twilight. Here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up, it took me a moment to figure out where I was. I had been dreaming about my parents, so it took me a few minutes to remember what had happened. When I did, a few teard came to my eyes. I let one slip out before stopping the crying jag in it's tracks.

I heared a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. My voice was horase with sleep.

"Good morning, Bella!" Alice chirped as she bounced into my room. "Time to get you ready!"

"Well somebody's a morning person." I muttered. She giggled.

"It's easy to be when you don't have to sleep." My eyes widened and I sat up on the couch.

"You don't sleep?"

"Nope. We don't sleep, eat human food, or ever have to use the bathroom." I nodded slowly. "Now lets get you in the shower!"

I took a quick shower, using the soaps Alice had handed to me before I got in. When I got out and dried off, I put on the robe Alice had given to me. When I stepped out, Alice was waiting for me.

"Come on!" She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall. She tugged me into another room, and went into the vast closet. I looked around in wonder,

"I think this is bigger then my old room and my closet combined." I said quietly. Alice went straight to one corner, ignoring the rainbow of disigner clothes from all over the world.

"Here. I picked out an outfit for you." She grinned and pulled out a long purple halter top, black skinny jeans and purple pumps with black flowers on them. **(AN: the outfit is on my profile)**

"Umm, Alice, I don't think I'll be able to stand up straight in those."

"Too bad. Put this on." I slipped the top on, and pulled the jeans up. To my suprise, they fit perfectly. I eyed the shoes.

"Put them on, Bella. You'll be fine," Alice rolled her eyes. I shook my head at her, but slipped the pumps onto my feet. I felt myself get taller, and I was shocked to find that I felt like I wasn't going to fall on my butt.

"Wow." I muttered. Alice smiled smugly.

"Time for makeup." She led me to a chair in front of a mirror.

"Have you ever played hide and seek in here? It would take weeks to find everyone." ALice laughed.

"No, but that's a good idea. Hold still." She put on a little eyeshadow, and some lip gloss. After that she tugged my hair into a high ponytail. I looked in the mirror.

"Dang, you're good Alice. I actually look pretty." I said in amazement.

"You always looked pretty. I just had to get you out of those baggy clothes and into something more form-fitting. I added hardly any make-up. This wasn't all me, Bella. This is what you look like." Alice said.

"Thank you."

"Lets get you downstairs. I'll bet you're hungry now." She looped her arm though mine as my stomach growled. We walked down into the kitchen. Edward was standing at the stove with his back to us.

"Hello, Bella. Alice." I sat down in one of the chairs that was by the island in the room/

"Hey, Edward." I said. I sniffed. "Smells great." Edward laughed.

"Glad someone thinks so. None of us like human food. This smells revolting to us." Edward said. He turned to slide the scrambled eggs on a plate, and put a couple slices of bacon on too.

"Mmm." I said as he set it in front of me. I grinned at him. "Thanks." I ate a few bites of the eggs, before staring on the bacon.

"Where did you learn to cook like this? It's amazing! Especially for someone who doesn't eat."

"Food Network." He grinned sheepishly at me as he sat down next to me. Alice quietly left the room. She probably had had enough with the smells.

"I see Alice got to you already." He said after a moment of silence. "You look great, by the way."

"Thanks." I said as soon as I swallowed. "She had to all but force me to put on these heels, though." He laughed, it was a magical sound. I commited it to memeory.

"That sounds like her. So what do you want to do today?" He asked, as I finished my breakfast.

"I don't know. You said that like you have something in mind. What do you want to do?" He grabbed the plate before I could and went to wash it in the sink. I glared at his back.

"I want to show you a beautiful meadow I found." He put away the fork and the plate.

"Let me get Alice to give me sneakers or somthing without a heel really quick." I said, and started to stand.

"Fine then!" I heard Alice huff and she came down a second later with a pair of black sneakers.

"Here." I traded her the pumps for the sneakers.

"Lets go." We went out the back door, and into his enormous backyard. I finally got a look at his house from the outside. It was then that I realised that it wasn't a house, it was a mansion.

"Wow." I muttered for the second time that day.

"Come here." Edward said. "Get on my back. I'm going to show you how vampires travel." I climbed up, and then he was off.

The feeling of running for my life was nothing compared to this. There was no evidence that his feet touched the ground, and I felt as if I were sticking my head out of an airplane that was flying. His breathing was even, and I noted that his eyes were alight with joy. I forced my eyes closed, and immeadiatly felt better.

I didn't know it was over until I dared to open my eyes again. Edward had slowed to a walk, and I saw light in the trees ahead. That was unusual for Forks, but it still happened sometimes. I wondered to myself why I hadn't noticed the sun earlier? Or how thin the clouds looked? Whatever.

"You can get off if you want to, Bella." Edward told me. I slid down, and walked towards the light.

When I broke through the line of trees a second later, I stopped in my tracks. It was beautiful. Perfectly round, with wildflowers and grass growing tall and proud. There was a stream or a waterfall that you could hear in the distance, and the sun shined on the natural beauty, and brightened all the colors from dull to fantastic.

I turned to Edward. He was still staning in the shade. When he stepped out, I was shocked to find him literally shining in the sun. Thousands of rainbows bounced off his skin.

"You're beautiful." I said quietly. He laughed bitterly.

"This marks me for what I am, Bella. A monster. A killer." I smiled at him.

"But you're not a killer. You're not like . . . him." I finished nearly silently. Edward was next to me in a second, his hands on my shoulders as I sank to the ground.

"It's okay, Bella. He won't ever hurt you again." Edward whispered in my ear over and over as I sobbed into his chest. The questions rose to the surface yet again.

Why me? Why did all this have to happen to me? Why was I thinking I was going to die at such a young age with my entire life ahead of me?

The tears finally dried, and I sat up again.

"Thank you, Edward. You really shouldn't of had to see that." I sighed.

"It fine, Bella. You know, when you were asleep last night, we were talking. Esme wants to adopt you, and I think that it's a great idea."

"I don't know. Joining another family would make everything seem more final. More real."

"Bella. I know what you're feeling right now. My dad died a while before I became a vampire, and my mom right before Carlisle bit me. I am an orphan, but Carlisle and Esme are amazing parents, and I know that they would love you as one their own. They won't ask until you're ready. I promise." I smiled up at him.

"We'll see. That's the best answer I can give you right now." I leaned forword and kissed his cold cheek.

"Okay." He hugged me close, and I wrapped my arms around him.

We heard a slow clap, and I stiffened.

"What a wonderful show of emotion. Bella. Beautiful performance. Beautiful, really." I pulled out of Edward's arms and we both stood up. I turned around to face my parent's killer.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. Edward stood slightly infront of me. I looked around his arm and glared hard.

"I'm here for you, darling. I just remembered that you don't know my name, but I know yours. I am Alexander." He bowed and smiled widly. His eyes were still a vivid red, but darker this time then before.

"I don't care." I said.

"Who is he?" Edward asked quietly, not that it mattered. Alexander still heard, and he answered insted.

"I am Bella's worst nightmare. I am the one who is always in the back of her mind. I am the one who will kill her. I am her parents murderer." I was now compleatly behind Edward now.

"Leave. You have no buisness here. You're lucky I haven't killed you for her parents, but if you kill her, you can be garunteed a slow and very painful death." Edward growled. I shook in fear of the situation. I knew that Alexander was getting ready to attack Edward right now. And Edward was also the only one who was stopping Alexander from killing me right now.

"I'll gladly fight you. Her blood will be worth it. You've smelled her, right? How the blood calls to me is impossible to describe, but I plan to enjoy her fully before killing her." I shuddered behind Edward. He crouched, and I could now see Alexander's face. He grinned evilly at me, then Edward rammed into him, head first.

Alexander and Edward wrestled in the meadow, both ready to kill the other.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, when Alexander threw him into a tree on the other side of the meadow. Alexander walked towards me.

He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I tried to move my face away, but he held me still with his other hand. The dark red eyes were all I could see, and then suddenly, I blacked out.

**Ha, you're probably so mad at me right now. Anyways, I'll update soon. R&R please! No flames! Happy holidays and winter break! I plan to update everything one more time before school starts again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I know, it's been too long, and I'm really sorry. My computer went wacko again, so there wasn't much I could do. There's an anti-Twilight post on my profile page, and it wasn't me. Someone hacked my computer, just letting you know. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I don't own Twilight. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward POV**

I stood up in a flash, and when I saw the murderer touching _my_ Bella, I didn't think, and instincts took over.

"Don't even touch her!" I growled, as I wrestled him to the ground. I noted that Bella was slumped over, unconscious. Alice appeared off to the side, with Jasper and Emmett right behind her. Alice grabbed Bella and ran. Jasper and Emmett came to help me with Alexander.

**Bella POV**

When I came to I was laying on the couch in the Cullen's living room. Carlisle was leaning over me with a stethoscope in hand.

"Ahh, good. You're awake." He said.

"What happened?" I mumbled. "I remember going to that meadow with Edward, and then . . ." It all came back to me in a flash. "No!" I gasped. "Where's Edward?"

"He's running away . . ." Alice suddenly muttered. Her face was blank.

"Who Alice?" Carlisle's attention moved to Alice.

"Alexander. He's running away." She was still dazed looking.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes. Everyone is okay." She said.

"Is he coming to the house?" Esme asked, entering the room.

"No. He'll leave us alone for now. He didn't realize how large a coven was protecting her. He'll be back though." Alice was back to normal.

I remembered what Edward had said before Alexander had shown up. That Esme wanted to adopt me. I realized with a start that there was no hesitation in m mind that I wanted to live here, and be part of this family; even if they were vampires.

"The boys will be back soon." Alice grinned. "Emmett's bummed that he didn't get to, as he would say, 'kick some vampire butt'."

I laughed; the sound was shaky and relieved. "Nice."

"Bella, I'll bet you're really hungry right about now." Esme said. "Do you want me to make you something for lunch?"

I opened my mouth to speak, and my stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes." The motherly vampire laughed. "How's a sandwich sound?"

"Sounds great. Thank you." I said.

"No problem Bella. Don't hesitate to ask for anything you need." She left the room. The TV was on, and the news was playing some breaking news about a double murder that happened in Portland, OR a few days ago. I reached for the remote as my old best friend, Angela Weber, came on and said that she had seen us just before hand, and how she was going to miss my family; that we were her home away from home. She was crying, of course.

I turned the television off. I didn't want to hear about everyone worrying about my disappearance. I was not going back there, no matter how bad it got here, I was protected. Alexander expected me to go back there.

Esme came back in with my lunch.

"Here you go, Bella." She handed me the plate.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

The back door suddenly opened and in came Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Rosalie ran down the stairs to meet her husband. Alice ran over to Jasper to kiss him. I sat and watched as Edward walked slowly towards me, a regretful smile on his face.

"Hi." I smiled at him. He beamed in response.

"Hi." His voice gave me chills.

"Are you okay? I remember . . . him . . . throwing you into the tree." I stared down at my food as I spoke.

"Yes, I'm fine. You're okay, though? Nothing's wrong, right?" He lifted my chin with a gentle touch.

"Yes." I whispered. Why was his gaze so intense? We'd only met the day before!

"I saw you unconscious, and got worried. It was the second time I've seen you faint." I laughed quietly. Of course, that was it. He was nervous because he has yet to see me for a day without fainting.

"True. I don't normally end up on the ground with my normal friends, though." I smiled at him, his eyes shined in humor.

"Are you saying I'm not normal?" He smiled the breathtaking half-smile.

"On the contrary," I began, "you are the opposite of the definition of normal. I have never met anyone so . . . extraordinary." I took a bite of the sandwich.

"It's like you read my mind." I laughed around my food.

"Yes, I read your mind. Of course that's it." He grinned. I remembered again about getting adopted.

"Oh, Esme?" I called. She came into the room.

"Yes Bella?"

"I'd love to be adopted by you, if that's what you want." I grinned as her face lit up, along with every other face in the room. Esme rushed over and gave me a gentle hug.

"Thank you Bella. So much."

"No, thank you. All of you. How many people do you know would take in a random girl off the street? I owe you all."

After some more of the love fest, Edward decided to give me the full tour.

"This is Carlisle and Esme's room, Rose's room, Carlisle's study, and Emmett's room." We went up a second set of stairs.

"This is Alice's room, Jasper's room, and the library." There was one more set of stairs.

"Your room?" I guessed.

"Yeah." He said. I climbed the stairs and he followed me.

When I opened the door, I was shocked at how different this room was from the one I slept in last night. There was an entire wall covered with a huge bookshelf containing nothing but music. The room was as light as the rest of the house was, white walls, base curtains, and a thick golden carpet decorated the room. A black couch sat in the room facing the TV that was built in next to a huge stereo. The entire back wall was covered in windows. Books of all sizes were scattered on the couch and the dark coffee table sitting in front of it. I wandered over to the insane musical collection.

"How are these organized?" I asked, trying to find a rhyme or reason to the titles.

"By style and artist." Edward said. I walked over to get a closer look at the monster stereo. I was afraid to touch it, but I pressed the play button anyways.

"Let's see what you're listening to." I smiled. It faded as a familiar melody began to engulf the room.

"It's Debussy." Edward began to reach around me to turn it off. I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I used to listen to this with my parents. My mom loved classical music, and this was one of my favorites. Clare De Lune, right?" I whispered.

"Yes." My eyes watered, and I sat down on the floor in front of the stereo and leaned back against the wall. Edward sat down opposite of me, and gathered me into his arms as I began to cry.

**Yayy! I finally got this done! Okay, it's 2011 peeples! This fall the first part of Breaking Dawn comes out! YES! I can't wait! Anyways, I'll try to update soon! Bye! =)**


End file.
